Professor Alphonse Kilgrove
Early Life Alphonse Kilgrove was born to No-Maj parents. He has one younger brother who also has a talent for magic. Academic and Professional Career Education Alphonse attended Ilvermorny in his youth. Due to being No-Maj born, he was fascinated by magic and devoured every bit of wisdom he came across, working his way through as much of the library as he could in his free time. Because fo this, he graduated with high marks in all subjects, particularly in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms. After graduation, he attended the MACUSAATA (Magical Congress of the United States of America Auror Training Academy), located at what the No-Maj refer to as "Area 51". He barely managed to graduate, due to a lack of skill at investigation, but was carried through thanks to a talent for improvisation and innovation in tense situations. Auror Career Kilgrove served several years as an American Auror, eventually being selected to join the elite Auror Corps, an organization akin to the No-Maj's special forces or SWAT team (because of course, America has Assault Wizards). While serving with the Corps, he took part in raids that led to the capture or removal of various dangerous dark wizards, most of whom currently serve long sentences in Alakatraz, hidden within the former No-Maj prison of Alcatraz, though the most dangerous, such as some high profile former Death Eaters, were sent to Azkaban. During a mission, he sustained an injury that, due to its severity, resulted in Kilgrove being forced to retire, as he could no longer perform the more rigorous aspects of his duties. He left the Corps and spent a few years wandering the world looking for a new purpose. Hogwarts Career Recently, Kilgrove received word from a former colleague with the Ministry of Magic's Aurors that Hogwarts was in need of professors, due to an unnamed incident followed by a surge in attendance. He decided to apply for the position of teaching Magic Theory. The staff interviewers were impressed with his history and knowledge of magic and he was hired on to teach varying levels of Magical Theory to all interested parties. Between years 1-7, his coursework narrows down from a broad overview of how magic works to a focus on the intricacies of how a witch or wizard's very willpower works to alter the flow of magic around them, pushing the very boundaries of what magic can and cannot do, with the ultimate goal of giving his advanced students at least a rudimentary ability to perform wandless magic, and setting up the framework to create their own spells or rework existing spells to new ends. He encourages his students to share what they have learned and has an extracurricular club where students are encouraged to experiment and explore magic on the fringe. He hopes that, if he has done a good job as a professor, his students will stay in touch with him years after graduation so that they can continue to share with each other what they have learned, discovered and created. Notes Professor Kilgrove carries two wands: Category:Pukwudgie Professors Category:Gryffindor Professors Category:Characters